From document WO97/15246 an intervertebral implant is known which consists of a screw and a cage rotatably connected to each other. This implant is designed to be introduced between two vertebrae and not as bone screw. The dimensionally large cage—having the function to fill intervertebral space which has to be prepared to this effect—would not be suitable for other applications and is limited to this specific purpose.